


Fantasy

by DashFlintceschi



Series: 50 Kinky Ways Table [5]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: 50 Kinky Ways, M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is trembling hard, tiny whimpers of fear slipping out every few seconds, and Dan knows it’s because he has no idea where Dan is, or when the inevitable is going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Number seven: Non-Con. This was the closest I could actually get to non-con, so... Yeah.

Dan smirks to himself as he circles the bed. Josh doesn’t know he’s there, yet. He’s blindfolded, and Dan’s taking extra care to make as little noise as possible. Josh is trembling hard, tiny whimpers of fear slipping out every few seconds, and Dan knows it’s because he has no idea where Dan is, or when the inevitable is going to happen.

Dan curses silently as Josh turns his head towards him, he was sure he hadn’t made a noise.

“Dan? Danny, are you there? Please…” Dan grins again. Josh hasn’t heard him, he’s just groping in the dark. Instead of answering verbally, Dan quickly climbs onto the bed, straddling Josh’s hips and grabbing him by the throat. “Danny, please. Please, don’t do this,” Josh whimpers, his voice slightly raspy from Dan’s grip.

Dan ignores him, letting go of his throat to pull Josh’s boxers off. Josh starts sobbing desperately, a few tears slipping from under the blindfold as he struggles against Dan’s hands. Dan throws Josh’s boxers to the side, and grabs Josh’s throat again, this time with enough pressure to close his windpipe.

“Stop fucking struggling, you pathetic little slut,” he snarls, letting go when Josh goes still.

He undoes his jeans and roughly pulls Josh’s legs around his waist, forcing his way into Josh’s tensed, unwilling hole. Josh is still lubed from earlier, but it isn’t enough, and he moans softly in pain as Dan thrusts into him unrelentingly. He tugs against the restraints holding his arms above his head, desperate to push Dan off of him, but they don’t budge. He ignores Dan’s earlier warning, writhing in pain and attempting to wriggle away from him. Dan grabs his throat again, using his grip as leverage to ram into Josh harder, and Josh lets out a choked, pained noise as his muscles unconsciously tense further in protest.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity to Josh, Dan’s thrusts slow as he comes with a hoarse grunt, pulling out as he collapses onto the bed beside Josh. After a few minutes, he reaches over and pulls the blindfold off, and Josh turns his head to look at him with a grin.

“So, how’d I do?” He asks softly, and Dan beams at him.

“You were perfect. I didn’t really hurt you, did I?” He praises, tacking on the concerned question almost as an afterthought, but Josh shakes his head.

“Nah, I’m just a good actor,” he reassures him, and Dan grins.

“You’re amazing, y’know that?” He asks, wiping the fake tears from Josh’s face, and Josh shrugs. He only managed to fake it so well because of what Dan promised him in return, not that he’ll tell Dan that.


End file.
